Gargoyle
Gargoyles are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Giant stone gargoyles that guard the Profaned Capital from intruders. There are two variants: one with a spear resembling a lantern and another with a spear resembling a torch, both of which are able to deal Fire damage. A stronger variant with a skull-like head appears later on the rooftops of the Grand Archives. These come armed either with a great hammer or with a spear. Some of their attacks are accompanied by explosions and lava splatter, dealing additional Fire damage. Locations Profaned Capital *The first gargoyle attacks as the player crosses the bridge that connects the Irithyll Dungeon with the Profaned Capital. *Another one will spring into battle near the entrance of the building that leads to the toxic swamp. *A third will also attack midway through a bridge, this time on the one that leads toward Yhorm's arena and that is being bombarded by fireballs from afar. *Two more will attempt to ambush the player along groups of Jailer Handmaids in the treasury, one on each wing of the building. Grand Archives *Several are found along the rooftops after exiting the library section. Strategy Profaned Capital Gargoyles encountered in the Profaned Capital are often positioned on bridges or rooftops, so the player should be mindful of their surroundings when engaging them in combat. They will disguise themselves as regular statues and will spring to life when in close proximity, although striking them with a ranged weapon will trigger them early. Their attacks inflict Fire damage and they can block attacks with their wings. If struck during this, they will retaliate with a shunt that can send the player flying. Gargoyles will often take flight and attempt to strike the player from above before crashing down on top of them. By running underneath when they jump, it is possible to sprint past them. Grand Archives Gargoyles encountered in the Grand Archives use basically the same techniques as their Profaned Capital counterparts, albeit being more aggressive and counting with slightly enhanced attacks. They also seem to have a more extensive aggro range and will charge into battle from farther distances. They are encountered along the rooftops section of the level, which can make fighting them more difficult as a single misstep could mean an instant death. Likewise, they may die in the same manner, and since they jump and fly all around the battlefield, they have a bigger chance of falling off. On certain occasions, they may land on a floor below or get stuck in the scenery and not be able to return unless the area is reloaded. Many of their attacks create explosions which splatter blobs of lava, dealing additional Fire damage to their already powerful blows; evading is advised, although bringing a shield that provides good Fire absorption and stability is recommended when blocking is inevitable. Same as with the headless version, they can use their wings as a manner of shield to cover themselves, albeit they do this more frequently and may even do it while exchanging hits with the player. If hit while in this state, they will instantly retaliate by opening the wing with great force, hitting the player and following with a powerful attack. They are vulnerable from behind at all times, however. Drops Profaned Capital = 100px | }} |-|Grand Archives = 100px | | res1 = great hammer wielder |Gargoyle Flame Spear | Gargoyle Flame Spear.png 100px | | res2 = spear wielder }} Notes *Immune to Rapport. *Will stagger and become open for a riposte after sustaining enough successive hits. *Their wings reduce about 40% damage. *Can be guard-broken when they are covering behind their wings.